The Weird Begining
by Keona
Summary: Envy transforms to a girl and gets his world turned up side down! Ed alomost gets killed and a lot more stuff happens in between!
1. Chapter 1: The Weird Begining

"Where the hell am I?" Envy asked as he woke up

"Shh!"

"Why should I bitch?"

"Cause if you don't the boss will sent you out first… and from what I saw you're not a girl."

Envy jumped up at the young girl's remark. Then he noticed that the girl had striped him of his clothes and burned them.

"Now be quite okay?"

"What happens if "The Boss" comes back and sees I'm a boy?"

"He'll kill you."

Envy's face turned pale and he fainted. Minutes later he woke to find the girl sitting on top of him. "Why are you naked?" Envy asked with a smirk. "All the girls here are." She replied. Just then the girl slid here hand down to Envy's nice hard cock. "Hold it! What do you thing your doing!" he shouted even though he was enjoying her warm hand rubbing him so slowly. "I barely know you! First what's your name and how old are you?" "Well my names Rose and I don't know how old I am."

After knowing at least her name He quickly turned her over so he could be on top. Rose let out a small giggle. Then Envy started to slip his dick into Rose's tight pussy. Rose let out a slight moan and then started kissing Envy passionately then whispered in his ear, "its okay it doesn't hurt… that bad!"

So after about an hour or so Envy finally got off of Rose panting very heavily!

"Line up! Signal file right here on the red line!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Quick do something it's the boss!"

Envy quickly transformed into a young brown haired green eyed girl. He also made sure he had huge ass boobs and a nice ass!

"I'll take this one!"

"That girl isn't ready…"

"I said I'd take her!"

"F…Fine choice sir!"

"What's your name little girl?"

"It's En…Eve!"

The short fat man grabbed the girl and threw her over his shoulder (making sure his hand was on her ass!) Little did Gluttony know the Eve was really Envy in disguise! "You will be perfect for the Master when he returns!"

"Who exactly is this master of ours?"

"Shut your mouth!" He shouted as he grabbed Envy's ass tighter!

Later Gluttony blind folded Eve and shoved her into a dark cold room. "Hello? Is any one there?"

purring in background "I am my dear child. If you like can take you to Lord Wraith if you like. Even though he isn't our master!"

"Y… Yes please!"

As Eve walked beside the tall skinny cat like homunculus he noticed she had two whips on her hip. Eve slowly slide her hand up the woman's skirt and went to finger her when she turned to her and said, "Where here and please don't do that ever again or I'll kill you! I know you may be bi but I'm straight and in love with Kimbley which I may mention will marry me when he comes back!

Eve walked into a huge room with a giant bed, a nice bathroom, and everything a king would have! "Lord Wraith will be with you shortly!" said the cat lady. Envy then found some clothes and went in the bath room and took a nice, long, warm, relaxing bath. When he was done he put on the short skirt and a Pink tank top. Eve than went and sat on the bed Then he started thinking about Rose again!

That's it for now the next chapter ill be done soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Envy & Wrath

Envy & Wraith

While Envy waited for "Lord Wrath" he thought about Rose and him fucking but the more he thought about it the hornier he got. He finally started to slide his hand up his skirt and slowly started to finger himself. He fingered himself harder and harder! Then he started to moan louder the harder he fingered himself!

Mean while at the end of the hallway a short, young, black haired boy with two tall women came walking towards the room Envy was in. As they came closer they heard Envy moaning very loud…The boy stopped and listened for a minute. Then raised his arms up and put his hands on the women's butts and walked into the room.

"Look at her! She's very impatient…wouldn't you say so Sloth?"

"Now, Now Keona! Be nice to her. She's new!"

"Yes your shortness!"

"Keona! Get out of my presents if you're going to act like that!"

"It will be my honor!"

Envy then noticed that the cat like homunculus run out the door as the other two stared at her with her hand down her shorts. Embarrassed at the fact of getting caught fingering herself. Then she quickly pulled her hand out as her face turned blood red.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Lord Wrath but you can just call me Wrath. What's your name honey?"

Garr "My names Eve! By the way not call me honey or beautiful!"

"Shut your mouth newbie!"

"Sloth! Don't smart off to Eve!"

"Yes Sir! I'm sorry "Eve." Now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

"Good girl now go check on the others! Wait! I think you're forgetting something!"

Sloth quickly turned to Wrath kissed him and then ran out the door down the hall. Then Wrath walked over and sat down beside Eve and put his hand on her thigh. Wrath talked to her about her life as he slowly slide his hand up her skirt moving closer to her warm pussy then started to finger her. Wrath pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her. After the two of them kissed each other while stripping for about 20 minutes Envy slid down and started giving Wraith head. Wrath pushed her head up and down faster and faster on his dick. Suddenly he came all over Envy's face! After Envy cleaned her face Wraith got on top of her and softly and slowly slides his dick into her and then got harder and faster!

Ed and Al walked around the huge mansion searching for Greed so Ed could kick his ass!

"Were the hell is that bastard!"

"Brother look!"

Ed saw Sloth walking out the door but just stood there watching her! Al ran after her and left Ed there by himself. Then Ed noticed a loud moaning sound from the room above him. He started to get horny from the sound of the girls' moans…he fell back against the wall and fell to the ground. He slid his hand down his pants and rubbed his dick with the rhythm of the feminine moans!

That's all for now and please write reviews


	3. Chapter 3: Say Bye Bye

Say Bye-Bye

Ed sat in the mansion jacking off when he heard light purring from down the hall. Then a few minutes later he heard distend footsteps. He quickly jumped up and looked around to see where it was coming from…a tall skinny cat like homunculus stepped out of the dark with a little smirk on her face. Ed started to transmute his right arm into a sword but the homunculus just stood there purring.

"What do you want lady!"

"Were are your manners Edward?"

"H..How do you know my name!"

"That doesn't matter! Tell me why you're here!"

"I'm here to kill Envy and Kimbley."

"Well, Well, Well! Look at what I have here! Somebody to kill Envy for me… But wait you want to kill my beloved Kimbley to…no that will not due!"

"So there both here!"

"Envy is! But Kimbley won't be back till later!"

How much later?"

"Long enough for me to kill you!"

"WH…What! Kill me Edward Elric State Alchemist!"

"A title and a little pocket watch doesn't mean anything to me!"

"I'd like to see you try and kill me, after I'm done with Kimbley and Envy!"

Cat screech "You won't lay a hand On Kimbley! I don't care about the pip squeak, but leave Kimbley out of it!"

"Why is he you _boyfriend_?"

"YES he is my boyfriend!"

"O" Ed was worried now…Was this cat homunculus like Izumi or was she worse! "Well I guess I'll be going now!"

Ed then noticed the homunculus reach for two whips on her hips! He quickly turned and tried to run but it was to late with a swish the whips hit his ankle and he was down! He then turned around and faced her… She tried to hit him with one whip he dodged it by jumping but he had for gotten about the second whip… SWISH! She caught his ankle with the whip! As she yanked him down to the ground with a slam!

"What's going on!"

"Salacity! Go back to the room!"

"Who is that!"

"No one you need to worry about!"

"Okay. Keona?"

"Salacity this is not the time!"

"When can we go home?"

Every thing got quite for a minute…"Soon, real soon Salacity!"

"When's Soon?"

"When Kimbley gets back"

"Okay! Bye Edward!"

Ed was shock that the young homunculus knew his name but also kind of expected it since the one called Keona knew it why wouldn't they all! Keona then jumped in the air and pulled out one sword stuck it in her mouth the pulled two more out and held them against Ed's neck. She looked into his eyes and all she saw was FEAR!

The one story I end like a TV show hope you all like it!


End file.
